Beauty and the Beast
by xThePassionateWriterx
Summary: A series of one-shots of our favorite half-canon couple, Benoight. It'll include, angst, fluff, and/or smut.
1. Let Her Go

**So, I'm going to start posting random one-shots in between updates because I have so many ideas for Benoight, but never long enough for stories. So this is going to be a series of one-shots. You guys can send me prompts on my twitter! This one is based off of the song Let Her Go. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Another Manhattan." Hank asked with no emotions in his voice. He was on drink five? Six, maybe. He wasn't keeping count. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. He was an idiot and let Olivia go. She was the best thing to happen to him in a long time.

"Cut him off." Al's voice came from behind. He's seen his friend upset over many things over the years, but never like this. If he was being honest, the last time Hank was in this kind of mood was after Camille died. "Let's get you home." He rested a comforting hand on Hank's shoulder. He was worried about his friend. If he didn't get his act together, he was going to end up spiraling down.

"I'm fine, Al." Was all he said. He didn't even bother to turn around and look at him. He didn't want anyone's pity. He just wanted to be left alone. He always found himself at Molly's after a shift to drink his sorrows away. He never drunk enough to get drunk, but enough to ease the pain of the break-up.

"That's bullshit and you know it." The hand that was on Hank's shoulder moved down to his arm to lift him from the chair. Al was the only one that could talk to Hank like this without getting their ass kicked, and well, Olivia, too. However, she wasn't going to be around anymore thanks to Hank being himself.

" _I just want you to open up to me more. All I do is open up to you and show you that I trust you more than anything, but you can't even do the same for me."_

" _Don't you think I'm trying here, Liv? This is all new for me."_

" _It's new for me, too, Hank. You say you want this to work, but you don't even give it a chance. Let me in." She said with a frustrated sigh. Olivia was tired of being the only one that was putting any effort into relationships. She had vowed to never do that again even if it meant she would be single for the rest of her life._

 _She was right, but he didn't know how to change. His entire life he was guarded, and if someone couldn't handle it, he would let them leave. It was different with Olivia, though. He wanted to be a better man for her because she deserved better. She deserved better than him, and he told himself that all the time. "I love you."_

" _I love you, too, Hank." She paused before she spoke the dreaded words. "But I don't think this is going to work anymore. Distance is already hard enough, and now we're not even communicating. I wanted you to be the one for me, but I guess that's not how things are going to work."_

" _Wait, no, Olivia." For the first time in his life, he was begging someone to stay in his life. Olivia made him a better person, and he couldn't imagine what life would be without her. "We can work this out." He said almost pleading with her. "Give me time to change things."_

" _I'm tired of having to work things out. There's something about me that's not letting you open up to me, and that's okay." She was trying her best to keep it together, but this was hurting her more than any other breakup. She let down all her walls with Hank and that's what made this worse. At least with Brian, they were both guarded so they were both at fault, but this was different. She put all her fears aside and let him see the good, bad, and ugly about her. She even told him about Harris and that was one of her best kept secrets._

" _Benson, I swear it's not you."_

 _She could have sworn she could hear him begging her not to go in his voice, but she couldn't let that affect her decision. She had to think about what was best for her, and Noah. Oh, my god, Noah. Hank was Noah's world and she was now regretting letting them ever get so close. All Noah would say is 'Hank', 'Voight', or 'Pops'. She didn't know whose heart was going to get more broken in this situation. "I know." She softly smiled. "Stay safe for me. I love you." She said before hanging up the phone._

"Al, I let her go. She was doing everything right, and I still couldn't be a good man." Did Olivia have her faults? Yeah, but she was really trying to make them work out and he was too stupid to realize it at the time.

"Then get your shit together, and get her back. You haven't been this crazy about anyone since Camille. The Hank Voight I know always get what he wants, not matter what." Al cared about Hank and ever since him and Olivia broke up a few months ago, he had never been the same. He was off when it came to cases, always beating someone up, and his drinking had gotten more frequent. He was two seconds away from calling Olivia himself.

Voight shook his head. "This isn't the type of woman that gives second chances anymore. She didn't need me, but I needed her." He felt weak admitting that, but it was true. No one could make him calm down just by the sound of their voice or their simple touch, except Olivia. She was the light in his very dark world and he let her go. There was no way in hell he could ever get her back. The damage was already done.

"That woman loves you just as much as you love her, and so does her son. If you're going to just give up on her, then at least move on."

Hank looked at Alvin like he had three heads. "Move on?" He stood up from the stool and threw some crumpled bills on the bar. "Go to hell." He stormed out of the bar with a snarl on his face. How dare Olinsky just tell him to move on like this was just a fling? He hadn't trusted anyone with his heart since Camille and everyone just wanted to move on. He could only blame himself for their break-up. Olivia gave her all, and he couldn't return it. Why? He didn't know. He wished he did, so he could fix it because living without her was hell.

* * *

Even though he was cut off at the bar, he had his own stash at home. He was on beer number four when he got the courage to finally call her number. It's been so long since he heard that beautiful voice of hers and even if it was just her yelling at him, he needed to hear it.

"Hank? What's wrong?" She immediately answered.

He was right. Her sleepy voice was going to have him begging for another chance. "I'm sorry." His words were slurred.

She sighed. He was drunk. Of course. "Are you okay?" Despite breaking up, she was still in love with him and cared about his well-being.

"I'm at home, thinking about you."

She let out a sigh of relief to know that he was safe at home. "Hank, get some rest. I have to go."

"Liv, who is that?" A third voice asked laced with sleep.

Hank immediately sobered up hearing the sound of another's man voice. He wanted to angry, he was angry. Olivia was supposed to be his. He was supposed to be the only man sleeping next to her. "Oh, I'm interrupting. Sorry." He said bitterly before hanging up. How could he be so stupid? Of course a woman like Olivia had men lining up to take his spot. She really was gone. They were right. You only know know you love her when you let her go.

"Sorry, that was an old friend." Olivia said cuddling back into the slightly hairy chest. "Go back to sleep, babe."

 _Only know you love her when you let her go...and you let her go_

* * *

 **I hate myself for this but, I couldn't help myself when I heard the song. Anyways, review here or on twitter (queenimance)**


	2. Relax

**I think some of guys were confused about this. This is only One-shots. The last sentence is how it each one-shot ends. These are not going to be continued, sorry. Also, all of these one-shots will take place in the New Start Universe. You don't have to read the story to understand, but some stuff won't be explained just because it's already been talked about in the that story. Anyways, enjoy! You can also send me prompts on here or twitter.**

* * *

Olivia walked in the house, tired, with a sigh escaping her lips. She knew she was too old to try and go three days without sleep, yet she still tried to do it constantly. The lack of sleep was always worth it, though, when she sees the look of relief on the survivors' face when she catches the perp.

It was eight, so Noah was either already sleeping or on his way, and unless he had a case, Voight should be home. She missed her boys more than anything. Besides being gone for three days straight, she was always catching case after case lately. And if she wasn't working a case, she was in court all day testifying. A break was the only thing that she wasn't catching.

So, when they closed this case, she told Fin he was in charge for the next couple of days and left. She needed this mini vacation more than anything.

"Well, hello there, stranger." Voight said as he watched her walk deeper into the house. He knew just from the look on her face that all she wanted to do was shower and go to bed.

"Hi." She said kicking off her shoes and making her way towards him. "Where's my baby?"

"Upstairs playing with Lucy. He's been missing his mom." Voight said wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I miss you guys so much. Trying to run the squad with only three other people is harder than I thought. And of course no one is jumping at idea of working in SVU, so who knows when we'll get another man." She confessed.

"Hey, you're at home now. Don't worry about work for the next few days. Go play with Noah, take a bath and relax, while I cook dinner for you."

Olivia pulled away with an amused half-smile on her face. "Who are you and what did you do with Hank?"

"Listen, I can cook, and I don't like seeing you stressed. You spend so much time taking care of others, so let me take care of you." He said rubbing his hands up and down her arms gently. Just one look at her and he could tell the extra workload was getting to her more than she wanted to admit.

"You know I love you, right?" He was right. Her entire life was spent taking care of others, and now she had someone that always wanted to make sure she was taken care of.

"It's kind of hard not to." He said with that cocky smile that Olivia had a love/hate relationship with.

She rolled her eyes. "I take it back now."

He chuckled. "You know I love you." He said before capturing her lips and pushing her against the counter.

She was tired, very tired, but she was never too tired for Hank, especially not like this. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and brought him closer to her. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and Hank immediately forced his tongue in. She moaned and bucked her hips into him.

This only fueled his need for her. His hands went from her hips to her belt buckle. That's when Olivia pulled away.

"Lucy is upstairs."

"Then I guess you gotta be quiet." He said smirking and moving his lips and attention to her neck.

"Hank." She slightly moaned, but had no intention of pushing him away from her.

His hand moved from her hip to her breast, and slightly squeezed it gaining a low groan from Olivia.

"Let me send Lucy home, first." She said grabbing his hands and pushing them to his side.

"Fine, but hurry up." He said reluctantly stepping away from her.

Even at her age, Hank still found her incredibly irresistible, and that always made her feel confident with him especially after she struggled with body image issues after Lewis. She smiled as she walked past him and let out a small gasp when she felt him smack her ass, but still smirked. Her second wind had just kicked in, and she knew she was going to be up for the rest of the night with Hank.

"Mama!" Noah ran with a slight waddle to Olivia.

"Hi, baby. I missed you." Olivia picked him up and looked over at Lucy. "Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver."

Lucy got up from the floor and smiled. "So, I've heard. He was no problem as always."

"I'm glad. I'm off for the next couple of days, which means you can finally get a break."

"Music to my ears." Lucy said smiling. "I'll get going. You guys have a good night." She said before walking out of the bedroom.

"Well, it's time for bed, Noah." Olivia said walking over to the Noah's bed.

"No, mama." He said trying to get out of her arms.

Olivia couldn't do anything but smile. He was getting in that stage where "no" was his favorite word and he hated bedtime. "Yes, sweetie." She said laying him down.

He started pouting and she knew what was next. Before he could get his whine out, she spoke to him in a soft tone. "Do I need to go get pops?" As much as Olivia hated it, Hank handled bedtime better than she could. Noah wouldn't even make so much as a peep.

Noah quickly shook his head and Olivia smiled. Fighting Noah to go to sleep was the last thing she wanted to deal with tonight.

"I love you, my angel." She said kissing his forehead before she pulled the covers over his little body. She walked out of his room and closed the door behind her.

She made her way to her bedroom and took Hank up on his offer. A bath sounded nice, but she was bound to fall asleep, and she needed to put something in her stomach. She settled on hot shower instead.

* * *

"Something smells delicious." Olivia said as she walked down the stairs in just one of Hank's t-shirts. She loved his wardrobe more than hers.

"Something looks delicious." He said turning to look at her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, stop." She said blushing taking a seat at the counter. "What are you making me?"

"Baked BBQ chicken, brown rice, and asparagus." He said turning back to the stove.

"That sounds delicious. How was your day?" She asked. She felt like they haven't had a real conversation in weeks.

"It was pretty good. Jersey is still getting used to having an Intelligence Unit out here, and don't know what cases to send to us. It's pretty amusing, to be honest." He said opening the oven to check on the chicken. "Your workload?"

"Hell." She said with a sigh. She got up from her seat and moved past Hank to get to the wine glasses. She grabbed two glasses. "Tucker also dropped by and told me that I have to take my Lieutenant exam or they'll send in someone else." She grabbed the bottle of wine from the wine holder and made her way back to her seat.

"You don't sound too happy about the promotion, so I don't know if I should congratulate you or not." He said slightly chuckling.

"I'm not in this job for the politics, so I'm not ecstatic about it. Do I like that they trust and like me enough to continue moving up in ranks, I can't complain." She said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Hey," he turned to look at her. "We need more good police in higher up positions. I'm proud of you for staying true to yourself all this time." He said in a sincere voice. Dealing with his fair share of assholes that was above him, he would have loved to have someone like Oliva in charge.

She loved when Hank would put his bad boy persona aside and actually make her blush and smile so hard. "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said leaning across the counter to kiss her.

She leaned in to close the space between them and put her feelings into the kiss. She was beyond stressed about work and this promotion, but Voight always had a way of calming her nerves almost instantly.

The oven timer going off ruined the moment, and they both pulled away from each other chuckling. "Dinner is ready." He said getting ready to take the chicken out.

"And your dessert is ready to be eaten." She said in a purposefully low tone.

Hank almost dropped the pan hearing her say that. "Benson." He said in a warning tone. She was going to be the death of him one day.

"Sorry, Sarge." She said sitting back in her seat.

"You'll be sorry later." He said as he started to make their plates.

"I hope so." She said smirking.


	3. Threesome

**I cannot believe I wrote this. Like I just wow. I'm uploading it to both OS series because even though it's mainly benoight, there was more fearless queen feels, ya feel? So don't get your hopes up when you get two emails from me, lol. anyways, this is just downright dxxxirty, but I hope you guys enjoy! I know I enjoyed writing it. If you don't like threesomes, this is not the OS for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

"I can't believe you want to have a threesome with me. After all these years, I was the first person to pop in your head." Regina said with a smile on her face. Her and Olivia's past was a complicated one to say the least. However, the feelings they had for each other never left. Olivia had aged well and Regina was still very much so attracted to her.

"I suggested it to Hank, my boyfriend, and he said as long as he didn't know the person, it was fine."

"Well, how could I decline such an offer? When is this happening?" Regina asked purposely leaning on the table to expose her cleavage a little more.

Olivia's eyes dropped momentarily and she unconsciously licked her lips. Regina hadn't changed a bit. She showed enough skin to get your attention, but still had you imagining what was underneath. "Uh, Saturday."

"That works for me." She said leaning back in her chair, but looking at Olivia like she was her prey. "So, tell me about this Hank. I'm sure he knows all about me."

Olivia couldn't ignore the gaze and shifted in her seat a little. If she was getting aroused from just a look, she was going to die Saturday. "He's a cop."

"Obviously. You're too dedicated to your job to find someone that doesn't work in the same field as you. I don't care about that. Tell me what he likes in the bedroom." She said dropping her voice a few octaves.

"He likes control, but he's willing to give it up."

"Sounds like me."

And until Regina just mentioned it, she didn't realize just how much Hank and Regina were alike when it came to Olivia. "Yes, just like you actually. Controlling, stubborn, and very protective."

"Well, I'm glad I left my heart at home."

"You feel with your soul anyways." She shot back.

Regina smiled. "I'm glad you haven't changed. I assume you're still the same in the bedroom?"

"You mean timid, inexperienced, and submissive? No, I am not."

Regina licked her lips and smirked. "This should be a fun night." She said before looking at her watch. "I have to go, but I'm looking forward to Saturday night." She stood up from her chair and walked over to Olivia. She looked her over one more time before she spoke. "You should wear some red for me." She leaned in and whispered in her ear. "It's always been your color." She kissed her cheek before she walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Hank asked when Olivia walked in the house.

"She said yes." Olivia didn't mentioned that Regina was probably a little too excited about Saturday, but he would see that for himself.

"Well, that's good. Are you finally going to show me a picture of her?" He said asked he sat down next to her on the couch.

Olivia was quiet before she spoke. She told Hank that she would pick someone that he didn't know, but the entire city knew who Regina was. "I kind of lied to you."

"About what?"

"You may know this friend."

"No. Absolutely not, Olivia." He said getting up from the couch. "I told you I would only do this if I didn't know her."

"In my defense, everyone knows her." Olivia was afraid that if she told Hank that they were having a threesome with the ex-mayor of the city he would change his mind, again. She didn't know why the idea of a threesome hit her, but it was something that she's never done before. And what better way to experience it with the two people you trust the most in your life?

"Who is it?" He asked. He was tired of her beating around the bush.

She just pulled out her phone to find a picture of Regina. While she was scrolling, she spoke. "The good thing about this is that you already think she's hot." She showed him the picture and studied his face for a reaction.

"You have to gotta be kidding me, right now." He rubbed his hand over his face. "You invited the Regina Mills to have a threesome with us?"

"Yes, and she agreed with no problem."

Hank had some questions. Not a lot of people can say that Regina was a friend of theirs, and almost no one could approach her with such a proposition like a threesome. "So, what's the history between the two of you?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"We dated off and and on for about four years."

"What?" This threesome was opening more doors to Olivia's past. "You're bisexual?"

She expected some questions and shock, but she had a feeling that this conversation was going to turn into an interrogation very quickly. "No. She's the only woman that I ever had those type of feelings for, so I wouldn't call it that."

"Do you still love her?"

"Not like that, but she will always have a place in my heart. And before you even say it, that's not why I decided to do this. I'm one hundred percent in love with you."

That was definitely the next thing he was going to say, but he believed Olivia. If this was just something that had no strings attached, then he didn't have a problem with it. "Benson, she's hot."

She smiled for the first time since she walked in the house. "I know. I don't expect you to be all about me come Saturday." She said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Have some fun."

"Oh, you're not going to get jealous?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "I should be asking you that."

"Can't get jealous over something that's mine." He said bringing their bodies together.

"I beg to differ, but whatever you say, Sarge." She said before leaning in and kissing him softly.

* * *

The week had come and gone and before Hank and Olivia knew it, it was Saturday night. Noah was spending the weekend with Fin and Melinda.

Neither one of them spoke much about what was going to happen tonight. They preferred to talk about what their expectations when Regina arrived. There was a silence between them, one Olivia couldn't describe. She wasn't nervous, she was actually excited, but Regina and Hank were so alike, she was afraid this would turn into a pissing match, with her as the pawn.

Hank was putting the finishing touches on dinner when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." They told her to come over at seven, and Regina being Regina arrived a few minutes early. You couldn't pay that woman to be late to anything. Olivia placed her glass of wine of the coffee table and got up from the couch.

"She's right on time." Hank said making the table.

"Actually," Olivia opened the door.

"Sorry, I'm late." Regina rushed out like she ran here. Her hair was in loose curls and she had on a full face of makeup, most likely to impress Hank. She knew Olivia preferred her natural. She was wearing a very fitting black dress with a v-neckline. She obviously had on one of her push-up bras, and the dress stopped right above her knees. She had on knee-high boots, that lessen the height difference between her and Olivia.

Olivia smirked as soon as she heard the words, but her attention was quickly diverted to the brunette beauty standing in front of her. Olivia bit down on her bottom lip before she spoke. "You look good."

"I never want to disappoint." She said stepping into the house and begun to look around. She was actually happy that Olivia settled down. "Something smells good." She said looking over in Hank's direction. "Looks good, too."

Olivia had a small smile on her face as Regina started the flirting. If it was anyone else, she would be a little jealous, but she wanted the two of them to be comfortable with each other. "Hank, Regina. Regina, Hank."

"I'm sure he knows who I am." Regina said rubbing his arm. "Olivia, you did good job."

Hank looked at Olivia from across the room to make sure they were still okay.

She understood the look and gave him a quick nod. "Now that you're here, we can go over some basic guidelines."

Regina sat down in the chair next to Hank while Olivia sat on the other side of him. "I see someone still has their control issues to work on."

Hank let out a little laugh and relaxed a little.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "And the double-teaming begins."

"If I'm not mistaken, dear, isn't that why you invited me over?" She said in a suggestive tone.

Hank choked on his beer while laughing and turned to look at Regina. "I like you."

"Good, because I like you, too." Regina said as she slipped her hand under the table and rubbed his thigh.

Hank slightly jumped and cleared his throat. "Is your husband okay with this?"

"He's a little overprotective, but I was able to change his mind." She licked her lips showing the way she changed Robin's mind.

Olivia was actually enjoying watching Hank and Regina interact. She could tell that Hank was still a little apprehensive towards Regina, and in a way that made her happy. Even with her say, he still didn't like other women flirting with him. She decided to join in on the banter. "Regina can be very persuasive when needed." Olivia made eye-contact with her. "She just licks those red stained lips, and you're a goner."

He couldn't help himself. He had to look down at her lips and instantly regretted it. He could see why Olivia was in love with her. He swallowed hard before he asked his next question. "May I?"

"I thought you would never ask." Regina said already leaning in to kiss him.

He closed the space between them. It was nice, he had to admit, but she was no Olivia.

Olivia watched her current lover and past lover kiss and she felt herself getting aroused. She smiled to herself thinking about their thoughts. She knew both of them were very good kissers, but she also knew that both of them were comparing the kissing to herself and Robin.

Regina was the one to pull away smiling. "Good-looking and a good-kisser. Let's see if things get better in the bedroom."

Hank knew this was Olivia's idea, but he still wanted to make sure she was completely comfortable with everything. He turned to look at her and was surprised to see her flushed. "You okay?"

She nodded. "You have a little something.." She said pointing to his mouth. "Let me get that for you." She leaned in and kissed him. She slightly moaned as she could taste traces of Regina on his lips and knew that this was going to be one helluva night.

Regina looked on and moved her hand up higher on Hank's thigh. She felt him flex under her hand. "Don't stop. I'm enjoying this."

Olivia reached out and grabbed Regina's hand and moved it directly over his crotch.

He groaned into the kiss and Olivia pulled away with a devious smile on her face. "I think it's time we move this to the bedroom."

Olivia stood in the middle of Hank and Regina. They both were touching her and occasionally stealing glances at each other. Olivia felt like the center of attention, and even though she didn't mind it, she preferred seeing them two interact. She sat down on the bed. "Kiss." She commanded.

Regina grabbed Hank and kissed him hard. She was glad that he was attractive, because it made things a lot easier. However, she wanted to be in between Olivia's legs right now.

Hank gripped her hips and forced his tongue into her mouth. If this was turning Olivia on, then he was going to give her a show.

Olivia let out a moan as her hand slowly travelled down her body. She couldn't take her eyes off of the two of them. She could easily get off on this, which is what she was planning to do. She started to rub herself through her jeans and bit down on her lip. "Fuck."

Regina smirked into the kiss before pulling away slightly. "I see she still likes touching herself." She whispered on Hank's lips.

"I hate it."

"I did, too." She said reaching out to grab Olivia's hand. "Not tonight." She said before pushing Olivia on the bed and climbing on top of her. She replaced Olivia's hand with hers. "This is mine tonight." She said before she pressed her palm to Olivia's center and being rewarded with a moan. She looked over her shoulder. "What do you do to her when she does this?"

"Make her wait to come."

Regina looked back at Olivia. "I like that idea." She leaned down and captured her lips.

Olivia immediately wrapped her arms around her and brought their bodies closer to each other. She started to rock her hips against Regina's hand and tugged at her hair a little.

Hank licked his lips at the sight. Olivia was right, he was going to enjoy this more than he thought. Not to be the typical guy, but it was very hot to have two beautiful women making out in front of him, but what made this situation hotter was that one of them was the woman he was madly in love with. He ran his hands up Regina's leg and squeezed her thigh gently.

Regina pulled away and whispered in Olivia's ear. "I'm going to fuck him, and you better not even think about touching yourself." She rolled off of her smiling. "Strip me." She said to Hank.

He was one hundred percent in this and no longer needed to look at Olivia for confirmation. He started with her boots and slowly unzipped them.

Olivia looked on with lust-filled eyes. She could see how much Hank was starting to enjoy this and that just made her even more aroused.

Regina sat up and unzipped her dress and let Hank pull the rest of it down.

"Wow." Was all Hank could say. He would be a liar if he said he didn't always think Regina was hot, but seeing what was under those pantsuits, he wasn't ready.

"You are absolutely perfect." Olivia said almost drooling over Regina's body. It had been over ten years since she last saw Regina like this, and her body had just gotten better.

Regina had a on a pale blue lace bra with the matching thong. "I'm glad you guys like what you see." She rubbed her foot up and down Hank's thigh. "I know what she looks like under those clothes. Let me see what you're working with." She paused remembering what Olivia told him. "Sarge."

"I see you guys talked about me." He said while unbuckling his pants.

"I want to satisfy you just as much as I want to satisfy Olivia."

"You already are." He said throwing his shirt and climbing on her.

She smirked at him. "Good." She slid her hand down his body and grasped him. She was mildly impressed with his size and hoped he didn't disappoint.

He let out a low groan and looked over at Olivia who was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"Let's see if you can back up everything Olivia said about you." She said taking a quick glance at Olivia to make sure that she was still following her orders.

He hovered over Regina and ran his hand down her toned body. Her frame was smaller than Olivia's but she still had curves. If he didn't know what her husband looked like, he would be afraid of hurting her. "Tell me what you like." He whispered.

Both Regina and Olivia felt shivers going down their spine hearing his voice.

"I like it hard and rough." She said putting emphasis on every word.

He growled before he grabbed her arms, pinned them above her head and captured her lips.

The throb between Olivia's legs was becoming unbearable. She squeezed her thighs together, but nothing was working. This was sheer torture. She knew Regina would follow through with her threat, so didn't dare think about touching herself, but this was becoming too much. Even though she was just watching, she still stripped herself of her clothes and underwear.

Regina started to rock her hips against Hank and moaned feeling how hard he was.

However, Hank have being with Olivia knew that trick all too well. He lifted his hips so Regina couldn't get any friction and she instantly pulled away. "I don't like being teased."

"You sound like Olivia." He said before he began to kiss his way down her body.

Olivia propped herself up on her side with her elbow and used her free hand to gently caress Regina's breasts. She leaned over a little to kiss her and immediately forced her tongue in her mouth.

Hank had already gotten rid of Regina's underwear and was rolling the condom on before Olivia stopped him. He was now standing right at the edge of the bed.

"On your knees, Regina." Olivia commanded.

Regina had an idea where this was going and just smirked as she moved into position.

Olivia then slightly made her way under Regina. "I want to watch you fuck her while she's fucking me."

You could hear both Regina and Hank whisper "Fuck." under their breath.

Regina could already smell just how arouse Olivia was and unconsciously lick her lips. She couldn't lie, tasting Olivia was addicting.

Hank lined himself up Regina and slowly pushed into her. He was trying not to compare the two women, but there was nothing like sliding into Olivia. He was still as he let her adjust to his size.

Regina was already teasing Olivia and when she felt comfortable enough with Hank, she looked at him over her shoulder. "Do your worst." She said before taking a lick of Olivia's slit.

He wanted to make this last so he started off with slow strokes. He barely made eye contact with Olivia before her eyes squeezed shut due to the pleasure she was feeling.

Olivia spread her legs a little more to give Regina room and threw her head back and gasped. Hank was good with his tongue, but Regina, she had her special ways to make Olivia come undone. There were times where Olivia accused Regina of using magic during sex, which she always declined using.

Regina was the lucky one in this situation. She had to hold back her moans so she could continue her assault on Olivia's core.

Hank ran his hands over the smooth skin of Regina's back to try to distract himself from Olivia's moans and groans. He needed to last, especially with Regina around. He didn't want her thinking that he was a minute man.

Olivia started rocking her hips against Regina's face when she inserted a finger in her and wrapped her lips around her clit. "Oh, god. More."

Regina sucked harder, but let go of her clit moaning when Hank hit her spot.

"She's not loud enough." Olivia said to Hank.

He grabbed Regina's hips, slid out of her and slammed back in her, making her head jerk up from between Olivia's legs.

"Yes, like that." Olivia said moaning. God, her view was amazing. Between having Regina in between her legs and Hank taking her from behind, she was not going to last any longer.

Hank switched up his strokes from fast and short to long and deep. The unpredictable rhythm had Regina distracted from Olivia, because all she could do was let out moans.

Olivia backed away from Regina, putting enough space in between them so that Olivia could touch herself. To hell with her threat, she wanted to watch this. "Don't stop." She groaned out as she began to rub her clit in a circle.

Hank let out a groan as he watched Olivia touch herself and that just egged him on.

Regina was grasping at the sheets as she felt her orgasm slowly building up. "Harder."

The two of them had more in common than Hank thought. He planted his feet on the ground and made sure he hit her hilt every time.

Olivia crawled over to Hank. She pushed her fingers in her quickly before taking them out and putting them to his lips. "Taste."

He opened his mouth and slowly started to suck on her fingers, moaning as he tasted her. He sucked them clean before she pulled them out and smirked at him. "Pull out." She then laid back down on the bed.

Before Regina could protest at the interruption, Olivia spoke.

"You, on my face. You, take off the condom and get in me." Olivia loved being in charge, and she was glad both of them knew who was really calling the shots.

Both of them did as they were told. Regina positioned herself above her Olivia's face, and Hank got rid of the condom before lining himself up with Olivia. As if it was planned, Hank slid into her at the same Regina dropped her hips.

Olivia's hips instantly started rocking against Hank seeing as how close she already was. This position wouldn't last long since they were all so close to climaxing.

Both Hank and Regina were now in positions where they felt the most at home. He knew Olivia's body inside and out, and Regina knew how much Olivia loved to get her face rode.

"More." Regina groaned and threw her head back rocking her hips against Olivia's tongue. She was facing Hank and leaned over to kiss him again.

He leaned forward so she wouldn't have strain her neck and grabbed her left with breast with his free hand. He squeezed and pulled at it, while swallowing all of Regina's moans.

Regina pulled away with a strangled cry when she felt Olivia start to suck and nibble on her clit. "I'm so close."

And that was music to Hank's ears because he didn't know how much longer he can hold on. He dropped his hand from Regina's breast to Olivia's clit and began to rub it.

Olivia gasped at the increased pleasure and held onto Regina's thighs.

"I'm going to..." Regina started rocking her hips at a frantic pace as her orgasm overpowered her. Olivia didn't stop lapping at her and wouldn't let her up and she felt another orgasm building. The lights started flickering and Olivia knew she was doing a damn good job, until Hank rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger which sent her over the edge.

Feeling Olivia let go, Hank finally spilled his seed into Olivia with a grunt.

The room was silent besides the three of them trying to catch their breath. Regina finally gathered the courage to roll off of Olivia and laid next to her. Hank pulled out and laid on the other side of her.

It was quiet for a few more minutes before Hank broke the silence. "What was up with the lights?"

Olivia and Regina both broke out into laughter. "It means we did a good job." Olivia said.

Hank left it at that.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you." Regina said as she was getting ready to leave.

"It was our pleasure. We know who to call when Olivia is in that mood again." He wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. She had a very satisfied look on her face, one he has never seen before.

"Please do. Maybe I can convince my husband to join, or you can lend Olivia to us for a night." Regina said with a wink.

Olivia chuckled. "We'll see about that. Tell the boys I said hello, and Robin thank you very much."

"He'll be thanking you, because I am ready to go home and screw his brains out." She smirked.

"Good. Drive safe." Hank said with a smile.

"I will. Goodnight, guys." Regina said before she left.

Olivia closed the door and turned around to look at Hank. "So..."

"We can do that again." He said already knowing what she was implying.

"That's not what I was going to ask, but I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said walking up to him with a smile on his face. "I was going to ask how did you like it, but you just answered that for me."

"Benson, you should be worried if I didn't enjoy myself."

"True, she's pretty good." Olivia said walking towards the bedroom. "And even though that was fun, I prefer to have you all to myself." She said with a wink over her shoulders.

Hank sped up behind her and threw her over his shoulders. "Good." He walked into the bedroom and threw her on the bed. "But seriously, what was up with the lights?"

Olivia just laughed before pulling him into a kiss.


	4. Calming The Storm

"Hank, she'll come around when she wants to. You know that better than anyone." Olinsky was trying to calm down Voight but it wasn't working. Erin relapsed and Voight immediately blamed himself.

"When she wants to is the problem. Someone needs to be out there to get here, especially while that sorry excuse for a mother is in her ear encouraging her to fuck up her life." He grabbed his off-duty gun and put it in his ankle holster. "I'm going to go save my daughter. Do you have my back or not?" He asked simply. If he had to do this by himself, he had no problem doing it.

Olinsky now had two teen daughters to worry about and couldn't just put himself in danger like he used to. "I can't do that." He said not being able to look Hank in the eye.

Voight just nodded and brushed passed Olinsky. He didn't expect him to, and if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to do this by himself.

Alvin turned around and watched Voight stormed out of the precinct. There was only one other person besides him that could talk some sense into Hank. Hopefully, she would could get on the next flight here.

He pulled out his phone and searched his contacts for Olivia's number. They didn't have a relationship outside of their working relationship, but he knew this was the only way to save both Hank and Erin. He clicked the phone icon next to her name and waited for her to answer.

"Al, what can I do for you?" She asked oblivious to what was happening in Chicago.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Hank...Hank and Erin need you." He didn't want to give her too many details over the phone, but he wanted her to know that this was a serious situation, and she needed to be here two days ago.

Her stomach dropped and all of the worst things that could happen rushed to her head. Hank and his squad was her family away from home. If Al was calling her, it had to be something serious. "I'm on my way."

* * *

"What do you mean you guys don't know where he is? Have you traced his phone? Erin's phone? Checked his old stomping grounds?" She threw the questions back to back at them. As soon as she walked into the precinct, Al filled her in on what was happening.

"He's Hank Voight. If he doesn't want to be found, he's not going to be found."

Antonio had a point. The entire ride from the airport to the precinct, Olivia was calling Hank. He kept sending her to voicemail and as soon as she saw him, she was going to kick his ass. She sighed. "Do we know where Erin scores?"

Jay spoke up. "Yeah, we have Roman and Burgess on their way there. Atwater is bringing Bunny in, and Adam is canvassing Erin's and Voight's neighborhoods."

"We also have ears at the hospital. We're going to find them."

"You guys better find them before I do, because I'm going to kick both of their asses." Olivia said with a frustrated sigh. Over the past two years that her and Hank had been dating, she had begun to see Justin and Erin as her own kids. There were a few times that Erin had called Olivia in the middle of night when she was having urges and Olivia would talk her through it. Erin was doing so good, and Olivia hated that she was back to where she started.

* * *

"Olivia and I should be the ones to talk to Bunny." Jay suggested.

"Oh, no. You're too invested." Olinksy said. "I'll take Olivia in there with me."

"And how are you two not too invested?" He asked crossing his arms.

"We've been doing this a lot longer than you. When know when to put our personal feelings aside. Also, Olivia is the only one of us that can be in Bunny's presence without wanting to kill her."

Olivia just stood there while the two of them bickered over who was going to interrogate Bunny when they should have already been in there. They didn't have time to waste. Both Erin and Hank were stubborn, and their stubbornness could get them in life-threatening situations. "The longer you two sit here and argue, the longer those two are out there doing God knows what." She said walking into the interview room not caring if Olinksy followed her or not.

Bunny jumped up from her seat as soon as Olivia walked in the room. "Have you found my baby yet? God, Hank is always getting her in some type of trouble."

Olivia just rolled her eyes. She knew the story about Bunny and how she always loved to drag Erin down with her. "Where does Erin go when she gets like this?"

"Hell if I know. She doesn't talk to me anymore." Bunny said before she sat down and crossed her arms. "All she cares about is Henry Voight and this job. She needs to get a safer profession and settle down with someone to give me grandkids."

"Listen, we know when she gets like this, she comes to you because you're the only one that can understand her. Start talking." Olinksy said.

"Alvin, she comes to me because I'm her _mother._ " She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Giving birth does not make you a mother." Olivia said with an annoyed look on her face.

"And you know all about giving birth?" Bunny said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "You are not going to sit here and insult my parenting skills. Alvin, you live in the damn garage. You aren't really parent of the year material either." She spat at the two of them.

"Did she really go there?" Antonio asked from outside the room.

"Yup. Doubt she makes it out of this alive." Jay said.

Olivia started pacing the room with a slight smile on her face. Even after eighteen years of having the mother line being thrown in her face, she still felt the same, even after having Noah, it still hurt. She was angry, but she wasn't going to let it show. That's exactly what Bunny wanted. "You have two seconds to tell me where Erin is or I'm going to arrest you."

"You don't have any jurisdiction."

"She has _full_ jurisdiction." Al immediately said.

Bunny sucked her teeth. "I don't know where my daughter is."

"Ha. And here I was thinking you were parent of the year." Olivia said sarcastically. "Give me your phone." She held out her hand.

"Hell no. I told you what I know." She stood up. "And since you guys haven't charged me with anything, I'm free to go." She started walking towards the door but Olinsky stopped her.

"Not so fast." He grabbed her arm and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If we find out you had _anything_ to do with her relapse or her disappearance, your head will be served on silver platter."

* * *

"I didn't mean to do it." Erin said in broken voice.

"I know." Hank said as he watched the body go up in flames.

"Olivia is going to be so mad." She broke down in his arms. Olivia had been there for her more than anyone lately. She was the only one that could understand what she was going through after Yates, and she felt like she had let Olivia down.

It killed Hank to see his little girl go back to her old ways and have her break down in his arms.

"She'll understand, I know." He said pulling her tighter to him and rubbing her back. "She'll understand."

* * *

After no new information all day, Al sent everyone home. He told Olivia to wait at Hank's house just in case they finally came back on the grid.

She was opening her second beer when she heard someone come in the front door. Her hand went to her gun, but she relaxed when she heard the voice.

"Benson, we know you're here."

She walked out of the kitchen with a blank stare on her face not knowing what kind of day they had, and wanted to be prepared for anything. What she saw broke her heart. She had never seen Erin look so small before. She knew Erin had spent the entire day crying, and she couldn't be surprised. "Oh, sweetheart. Come here." She opened her arms and almost childlike, Erin rushed into her arms. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head as she tried to fight back tears.

Olivia couldn't ignore the strong smell of smoke and the fact that Hank couldn't look her in the eye. Something bad happened and she honestly didn't know if wanted to find out or not. "Okay. How about you go get cleaned up. Have you eaten today?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, but you need to eat. Go shower while I order something." Olivia said releasing her from her hold.

Erin was too tired to fight, so she just nodded. She slowly walked up the stairs leaving Hank and Olivia alone.

"What the hell happened? And who do you think you are going MIA on everyone? I know she's your daughter, but leaving without telling anyone where you're going is selfish."

"Okay." He said walking past her and going into the kitchen. The last thing he wanted to do was argue with Olivia. Actually, he didn't want to do anything. He appreciated her caring about him and Erin, but he handled this the only way he knew how, his way.

"Okay?" She turned around and followed him. "That's all you have to say?"

"Yup." He said grabbing a beer out of the fridge and opening it.

"Why do you smell like smoke? I know you guys weren't roasting marshmallows." She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't, Olivia." He held up his hand.

"Don't Olivia me, _Henry."_ She said now standing in his face.

This woman did not know how to back down from a fight, especially with him, but this was not something he wanted to tell her. "Olivia, drop it." He said nearly growling at her.

She raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. "Listen, if you did something, tell me. There are unspeakable things I would do to protect Noah. Talk to me." She said in a harsh whisper.

He gave up. He didn't want to keep anything from her, but this wasn't the type of secret that was okay holding. He just didn't want her to be hurt or upset at him. "He was going to kill Erin."

"So, you beat him to the trigger?"

"Yes."

"And you burned the body?"

"Yup."

Olivia took a deep breath and stepped back. She knew about Hank's past. He told her everything when they started dating so there would be no surprises. He promised her that those days were over and she believed him. His unit constantly told her how he's calmed down since they started dating, and she was proud of that. But this. She didn't know how to handle. She was a parent, and could understand why he did it. She wouldn't hesitate to shoot someone that threatened Noah. She loved Erin like she was her own, and she probably would have done the same thing, but the burning the body just didn't sit right with her.

He noticed her delayed response. He could see her thinking and knew she was having an internal conflict. He didn't want to tell her because of this exact reason, and that if something did go wrong with getting rid of the evidence, he didn't want anyone going down for this except for him. "I don't expect you to understand."

"I do." She quickly said. "But, you just told me you murdered a man, and then burned his body. Sorry, that I need more than a few seconds to digest it."

"Look, I didn't wake up with the intent to kill anyone..."

"But you had to protect Erin. I get that." She took a deep breath. "I just need time to process everything. I'm going to check on Erin." She walked away from him.

Regardless of what her words were, Hank could still see the slight disappointment on her face. As much as he tried, he couldn't feel guilty about what he did. And apart of him wanted to feel guilty, to prove to Olivia that he really was a changed man, but who could feel guilty about killing someone that was going to kill their child?

Olivia knocked on Erin's door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." She said in a soft voice.

"Hey." Olivia said in a voice that she usually reserved for victims.

Erin was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had showered and changed into an over-sized t-shirt and jogging pants. "Are you mad?"

"No." Olivia said sitting on the bed, but giving her space.

"No, not at him, at me."

"Absolutely not. I know what you've been dealing with. We all slip up sometimes. All that matters is that you don't let it keep you down for too long." Olivia had to laugh to herself. If only she could take her own advice.

"I feel like I disappointed you and that because he had to kill someone for me, that you're going to leave him." She quietly admitted. "He didn't want to do it. I could see that he was fighting himself before he pulled the trigger. He wanted to just throw the body in the river like he usually does, but I told him to burn it to get rid of any of evidence. This was all on me." She saw how happy Olivia made Hank and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she was the reason that they broke up.

"Erin," She spoke softly. "I knew about his past before I started dating him. Am I disappointed that it had to go that far? Yes, but he was protecting you. I would have done the same thing. I could never be disappointed in you. Your strength is admirable and do not think anything less."

"I'm sorry." She said with tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry." She blamed herself for everything that has happened lately. From Yates to this. She should have been able to keep it together, but it just became too much for her. She should have been relieved that he was dead, but everything he did, everything he said, haunted her every thought. She only knew one way to silence the thoughts in her head.

Olivia couldn't take her breaking down in front of her. Erin was like her daughter, and her heart was hurting for her. She moved next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You're going to get the help you need. I love you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Olivia walked into Hank's bedroom about an hour later. Erin had cried herself to sleep in her arms. She closed the door behind her.

Hank was still up, of course. He had too much on his mind to sleep right now. He loved the hell out of Olivia, but if she couldn't understand why today happened, he wasn't going to chase after her. His kids, his family, came before anyone.

Olivia didn't speak as she stripped down to her underwear and grabbed one of his t-shirts out of the drawer. She climbed into bed and curled into his side. That was her way of waving a white flag.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It was just a shock. Erin is your child, and I would do the same for her. Just next time you want to go off and save her, can you call me first?"

"Olivia, I don't want you around me when I'm like that. I don't feel guilty about killing him because he was about to kill Erin, but it didn't feel good slipping back into my old ways."

She softly smiled. "I didn't expect you to feel guilty, but I'm happy about the last part. Let's just focus on Erin right now. I know the thoughts going through her head, and I know I'm not the best poster child for therapy, but I think she could use it."

"No, I agree. As her father, I'll suggest it, but as her boss, I'm making it mandatory."

"And I know you don't like Jay,"

Hank rolled his eyes at the mention of his name. He didn't hate Jay, he just hated the the thought of them dating. He had to admit that they were doing a good job not letting it affect their work, and he could see that Erin was happy with him.

"But, I know that being in the arms of someone you love, that's not family, helps the thoughts go away for a little while." She said looking up at him to let her know that she was talking about him.

"Fine." She had a point, but he wasn't going to let her know.

She smirked knowing that his way of telling her that she was right. "I love you, even if you did send me to voicemail all day." She wanted him to know that they were okay and that she was going to be there for not only Erin, but him too. She could see that this was affecting him more than he was used to and while he was worrying about Erin, she was going to be worrying about him.

He smiled. "I love you, too Benson." He said pulling her closer to him. It was days like this that he remembered why he fell for her. He didn't expect her to be completely okay with what happened, but he was glad that she was willing to see his point of view of give him the benefit of the doubt.


	5. IAB

**I had to write this because I'm literally Hank and Fin annndddd Olinsky. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Got the day off?" Hank asked with a half-smile on his face. It was rare Olivia would ask to Skype in the middle of the week, in the middle of the day.

"Ha." She nervously chuckled. "I have a few of those now." She said referring to her recent suspension.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I was suspended."

"What?" Olivia was one of the best cops he knew. If she was in trouble, it had to be a misunderstanding. "For what?"

This was the part that was going to kill him. She was leading him on in a way, but she was also dating IAB, Hank's biggest enemy. "There was a case that involved some judges, lawyers, cops, and fingers started pointing and well, fingers got pointed at Tucker."

"Who the hell is Tucker?"

She chewed on her bottom lip while she debated even telling him. It's not like they had a thing, but she thought he had the right to know that she was in a relationship. "We've been kind of seeing each other." She said in a quiet voice hoping that he wouldn't hear her, but he did.

He couldn't even say anything at first. He was trying to process the bomb that she just dropped on him. Not only was she dating someone, but apparently, she took the fall for him, too. "You've been dating?"

"I am single woman, well, was."

"Yeah, but you knew how I felt about you, and now you're taking the fall for him? I hope you didn't come to me for sympathy, because that's the last thing you're going to get." He was angry, hurt, betrayed. Olivia was the first woman he had ever loved after Camille. Not only was she leading him on this entire time, she didn't even give him an opportunity to prove himself to her.

"Hank, I'm not a mind reader." But she knew. She had a feeling that their relationship was more than professional and that scared her.

"Yeah, but you're a detective, a damn good one at that. Which is why I'm confused as to why you're possibly throwing away your twenty year career for some man that probably did commit the crimes."

"Tucker is good police. You don't know him." She quickly defended him, something she's been doing for the last week. Why was she the only one that could see the good in him?

"I don't want to know him! If he's letting you take the fall for him, fuck him. I would never let you do something as stupid as this. And if I was going to have you do something like this, I would make sure you were taken care of. I don't see him around, so I'm sure he isn't giving a crap about your feelings."

Now, she was getting frustrated. She called Hank because she needed a friend to talk to, but his feelings were too involved. "He didn't tell me to do _anything_. He told me to do the opposite, but I know he's innocent."

"Oh, you do? How long have you even known this guy?"

She licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Basically my entire career."

"Really?" He didn't know how to take this new information. Has Tucker always been there on the side? Or did she recently start falling for him.

"Yeah, he's IAB." She said slowly knowing she just activated the bomb.

His eyes slightly widen making sure he heard her right, before anger took over. "Olivia fucking Benson. You cannot be serious, right now. You're fucking IAB. You took the fall for an IAB cop? Are you serious?" That was the ultimate slap to the face. That was the salt being poured into the wound. Nothing she could say or do would _ever_ make him forgive her. "I hope you're happy."

She squinted her eyes at him. She knew it was sarcasm, but that didn't mean the statement didn't hurt any less. "I think it's obvious that I'm not."

He crossed his arms. "And whose fault is that? I'm not fucking IAB. You bought this on yourself."

She had pissed him off. There was no going back now. "Hank, please. I need a friend right now."

"Go talk to your boyf...oh that's right. You guys can't talk to each other because of the investigation. Call Fin if you need a friend, and delete my number." He said before he ended the skype call.

Olivia slammed her iPad on the table and let out a sob. Everything in her life was falling apart and she had no one to depend on. She should be used to it, but for the first time in her life, she felt like someone would always have her back when she met Hank. She couldn't blame him for being upset to an extent. She should have told him and she knows how he feels about IAB, but she didn't purposely date Tucker. It just happened.

She decided to take Hank's advice and call Fin.

* * *

"She's dating IAB?" Olinsky asked over drinks later that night.

"Yeah."

"Ooh, that's not good. I actually wanted you guys together."

Hank took a sip of his Manhattan. "Makes two of us."

"What's going to happen if we have to work together again? Oh," He said like a light bulb went off in his head. "Have you told Erin? That's going to kill her."

"I can be professional, and I'm waiting to do that. I want to mend my heart before I break another one." Erin's reaction slipped his mind. Olivia and Erin had clung to each other after Yates, and he was happy that Erin had a positive female to look up to, but that quickly ended. He didn't want his relationship, or whatever the hell it was, to interfere with Erin and Olivia's friendship, but he knew Erin. If he cut all ties with someone, she was going to do the same.

Olinsky reached over and patted Hank's back. "You know I'm here for you."

* * *

"You're dating Tucker? Like Ed Tucker? IAB Tucker? The Rat Tucker? The one who has tried to take _all_ of our badges more than once Tucker?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yes, Fin. That Tucker." No one was happy about this relationship, and she could understand why, but people change. And she saw a real change in him.

"Why? What? I'm gone for two weeks and all hell breaks loose. I thought you and Voight was a thing." Fin didn't like Tucker, but if Olivia was happy, he couldn't object. It just was an honest surprise to him.

She sighed. "You're not the only one that thought that, but now Hank won't even talk to me."

"Can you blame him? Did you not see the way he looked at you anytime we had a case? That man was in love, and you broke his heart."

"You're really not making me feel better, Odafin."

"Fine, I'm sorry you lost your job, but you'll be back. Cragen went to jail and got his job back. Just focus on you and Noah, right now. Don't even think about Tucker or Voight; think about getting better for you and your son."

* * *

 _I know you don't want to talk to me, but I'm letting you know I broke up with up Tucker, and I got my job. I'm sorry for any pain that I caused you, and I hope that you can forgive me._

Olivia's thumb hovered over the send button for a few minutes. She didn't know if she should even try to talk to him or not. He made it pretty clear he was done with her. It had been a month since their call, and she got her job back, but things still didn't feel right. It was the same atmosphere after Brian's rape accusations, and she knew things wouldn't go back to normal.

She finally pressed send and threw her phone across the room. She was actually nervous about his reply, and if he would reply. She took a long sip of her wine. Just as she was putting her glass down, her phone went off. She jumped up from the couch and picked it up from the floor. He replied.

 _Congrats. We live and we learn. No hard feelings._

He was still upset, she knew it. Besides the fact that he stopped talking to her, her weekly phone calls, and daily text to Erin had stopped. She figured he had told her, and she cut Olivia off, also.

 _Are we good?_

She needed to know that she would still have a friend in Hank. Even if he never flirted with her again, she needed to know that she still had his support.

He looked down at her text and didn't know how to reply. Of course he wanted her back in his life, but he didn't think he could trust her again.

 _Yeah._

She let out a sigh of relief at the short answer. She knew they had a long way to go before they'll ever get back to how they used to be, but it would be worth it.

 _Skype tonight?_

It was a risk, but she wanted to have a face to face conversation with him, to really see if he was lying or not.

How could he say no to her? He missed that damn smiling face of hers more than anything.

 _Wouldn't miss it for the world._

She smiled and sat back down on the couch. Maybe they will be okay.


End file.
